


Kinktober 2020 03 - Oko and Garruk - Tickling

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2020 [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Denial, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Garruk had once been Oko's loyal Dog. He got free, but deep inside, where he'd never admit it... Well, let's just say that sometimes the body wants what's not good for it, and Oko's just the kind of guy to pull that up to the surface. Well, that and he really missed having his Dog.
Relationships: Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker
Series: Kinktober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kinktober 2020 03 - Oko and Garruk - Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely Dubious content that we may as well call it non-con, be aware. A tickling story that felt both real hard to get out and also like it could have gone on for twice as much if I'd continued to focus on the next bit, but I don't want to spend more than an hour or so per Kinktober story. Maybe next time. Maybe for money.

The mighty hunter roared in frustration, fighting bonds he couldn't see. Against his will, his fingers gripped forearms harder, keeping them locked behind his head even as he tried to shake the blindfold from his eyes. Even if he had control of his arms, he wasn't certain he'd have been able to muster the strength to break the thorny vines encircling them, every movement drawing rivulets of blood as they pricked his skin. Not when he was being so thoroughly distracted, at least. 

"You know, I'm not usually one to trap and bind like this." 

Garruk snarled at the voice but was interrupted by long nails scraping along his bicep. He could feel the other planeswalker's weight on his abs even as the slender being leaned forward, moving his fingers like spiders closer and closer to their target. 

"But you want to be put in your place _so bad_, Dog. You're REALLY yearning for this and it's hard to resist giving you exactly what you want." 

The Hunter's ears burned at the suggestion, but any response he had was already being interrupted by his twitching and desperate thrashing. The closer Oko's fingers got, the more violently he thrashed, his thorny bindings hurting more as they dug into him and only making the heat inside of him rage more. The quiet, interested hum the other planeswalker did as his fingers scraped and scratched at Garruk's exposed armpits only made the experience worse. Not only was he serving as the Prey instead of the Predator, but he was being scrutinized. Observed like an interesting specimen. 

He felt the leather strips of his skirt slide away, unable to hold down the mighty pillar as it hardened and rose. He couldn't focus on that, however, given that Oko didn't seem to care if he wasn't able to breathe as he was mercilessly tickled. Garruk's chest heaved, the man unable to keep any air in as the sadist only increased the intensity. Minutes passed that felt like hours, the blindfold soaked in tears before the exhausted hunter began to beg for it to stop, or at least to allow him to catch his breath. 

Finally, his captor relented, laying down against his exposed chest and humming, obviously pleased. Garruk tried to focus on catching his breath, on steeling himself so the next time the torture began it wouldn't have as much effect, but the claw-like nails didn't attack his pits again. 

"The more I play with you the more interesting you get." Oko mused, pressing himself down to lay fully across his Dog's chest, clearly enjoying burying his face in the pillow provided by his pectorals. Garruk felt the other man shifting until soft leather pressed against his cock from both sides, the smaller man's thighs squeezing and making him see stars. 

"You never wanted to stop being my Dog, did you? You just rebelled cause you were hoping I'd chastise you more, isn't that right?"

The hunter whimpered, confused. He needed to break the vines. Needed to get away from the other planeswalker, but the fire deep in his gut only grew at the words, and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up through that smoothness. Nails dug into his pits again, and this time the man dragged them down, leaving angry red marks across his ribs before squeezing his thighs harder and beginning to really attack his sides. 

Dog's thoughts of escape were replaced with the immediate need for relief from the assault, he couldn't think of anything else as he twisted and turned, attempting to dismount the slender planeswalker, to protect his sides from the attack. The rhythm of it kept changing, slow strokes and gentle scritching alternating with painfully hard jabbing fingers that dug deep against the muscle, only to gently wiggle and send shockwaves through his core. His struggling doubled and tripled, Dog unable to catch a breath even as his hips thrust up and down, the struggle to get free continuing to push in and out of the cloth-covered prison of Master's thighs. 

This time when the tickling stopped, Dog did not, hips struggling to continue thrusting, even as he felt Master spread his legs and leave his aching cock without contact, bobbing in the air. He whined, whimpered even, but Dog was no longer trying to get free of his bonds. They felt good. Restricting in the best way. A safety that he didn't have to think about where to move, about what to do. More vines curled around him, tightening their hold around his waist, his biceps. Curling around his thighs and spreading them, even wrapping around his feet. 

And that's when he realized the deviousness of it all. The previous vines had been harsh. Sharp thorns that stabbed and dug into flesh. These new ones instead had occasional hard bits to them that lightly scraped or dug at him, but also had patches of soft fuzz. Constantly changing textures that quickly set off a rumbling earthquake of sensation. The vines were even more merciless than Master had been, digging into his arms, his thighs, scraping over his ribs, sliding between his wiggling toes, they didn't offer any reprieve at all, and Dog was certain he'd faint from the stimulation or lack of air. Each time his consciousness faded, the vines slowed just enough for him to get his bearings again, and then redoubled their efforts. Soon he was begging, pleading, all sense of pride thrown away in the face of overstimulation, but it did not stop. 

"I think you'll enjoy this, Dog. A spell crafted from your own desires. It's simple, all you need to do to stop it is _stop wanting it_. Or stop feeding it magic. I have to say I didn't think you had it in you, but this level of attention to detail is remarkable… Anyway, I'm going to go have a nap, so just finish up once you can and rest up." 

Dog whimpered, thrusting his hips into the air. He felt a few droplets land on his chest, but it was clear that none of the vines were interested in going near his cock, which only stoked the fire inside of him further. 

All he had to do to get it to stop was stop wishing it continued forever.   
Simple.


End file.
